Balloons
Current Balloons * Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix, 2019-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants with Gary the Snail (3rd Version, Nickelodeon, 2019-present) * Ice Cream Cone (5th Version, Macy's, 2019-present) * Smokey Bear (2nd Version, Ad Council, 2019-present) * Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th Version, Peanuts Worldwide, 2019-present) * Americana Spheres (Macy's, 2018-present) * Sunny the Snowpal (Macy's, 2018-present) * Sonic the Hedgehog (3rd Version) (SEGA of America, 2018-present) * Hello Kitty (3rd Version) (Sanrio, 2018-present) * Catboy from PJ Masks (Just Play, LLC, 2019-present) * Go Bowling (2018-present) * Three Baby Dinos (2018-present) * Penny from Top Wing (Nickelodeon, 2018-present) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Carle, 2018-present) * Mae Borowski from Nights in the Woods (2018, Infinite Shock) * Peter Rabbit (2nd Version) (Sony Pictures Animation, 2017-present) * Bandleader Big Bird (3rd Version) (Sesame Workshop, 2018-present) * Sonic The Hedgehog (3rd Version) (Sega of America, 2019-present) * Little Cloud (FriendsWithYou, 2018-present) * Goku (Funimation, 2018-present) * Spider-Man (3rd Version) (Marvel Entertainment, 2018-present) * Fleck, Bjorn, JoJo and Hugg (Netflix, 2018-present) * The Grinch (3rd Version) (Dr. Suess, 2017-present) * Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's, 2017-present) * Chase from Paw Patrol (Nickelodeon, 2017-present) * Olaf (Disney, 2017-present) * Nutcracker (2017-present, Universal Parks & Resorts) * Macy's Golden Starflakes (2017-present) * Jett by Super Wings (Alpha Group, 2017-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2nd Version) (Abrams Books, 2016-present) * Trolls (Dreamworks, 2016-present) * Peashooter (Popcap, 2016-present) * Moana Waialiki (Walt Disney Company, 2016-present) * Ronald McDonald (4th Version) (McDonald's, 2015-present) * Angry Birds' Red (Rovio Entertainment, 2015-present) * Holiday Pikachu (3rd Version) (Nintendo, 2014-present) * Buddy, Jovie, Michael, Walter and Emily on Santa's Sleigh (New Line Cinema, 2014-present) * Thomas the Tank Engine (HiT Entertainment, Mattel and Fisher-Price, 2014-2016, 2019-present) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Saban Brands, Hasbro, 2014-present) * Skylanders' Eruptor (Activision, 2014-present) * Robloxian (Roblox International, 2014-present) * Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon (Dreamworks Animation, 2013-2015; 2018-present) * Wreck-It-Ralph (Disney, 2012, 2018) * The Elf on the Shelf (CCA and B Publishing, 2012-present) * Harold the Policeman (2011-2016, 2018-present) * Gene Belcher from Bob's Burgers (20th Century Fox, 2011-present) * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury, 2009-2013; 2014-present) * Red Believe Stars (2009-2014; 2015-2016, 2018-present) * Red and Green Striped Candy Cane (Macy's, 2014, 2017, 2019-present) * LEGO Minifigure (The Lego Group, 2008-2013, 2016-present) * Super Mario and Yoshi (Nintendo, 2008-present) * Macy's Yellow Stars (2006-2014; 2015-present) * Mr. Incredible (2004-2006, 2017-present, Disney) * Macy's Blue and White Stars (2002-2006, 2017-present) * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves (2000/2004-present) * Trix Rabbit (General Mills, 2000) * Harold the Fireman (1996-present) Former Balloons * Snoopy & Woodstock (3rd Version, Peanuts Worldwide, 2013-2015) * Dracula from Hotel Transylvania (2017, Sony Pictures Animation) * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon, 2005-2013) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd Version, SEGA of America, 2011-2013) * Garfield (2003-2016) (2nd Version, Paws Inc) * Chicken Little (2004-2005, Disney) * Santa's Hat Spongebob SquarePants (2nd Version) (Nickelodeon, 2013-2018) * Companion (KAWS, 2012-2013) * Eben Bear (Macy's, 1995-2013) * Miss Petula Pig (Macy's, 1997, 1999, 2019) * SnowBo (Macy's, 2005-2007) * Charlie Brown (2nd Version) (Peanuts Worldwide, 2016-2018) * Honey Nut Cheerios' Buzz the Bee (General Mills, 1999-2017) * Harold the Baseball Player (2017, 20th Century Fox) * Red Candy Cane (2004-2006, 2008-2013, 2015-2016) * Spider-Man (2nd Version) (Marvel Comics, 2009-2014) * Dora from Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-2016) * Papa Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, 2012-2017) * Dracula from Hotel Transylvania (2012-2017, Sony Pictures Animation) * Paul Frank's Julius (Paul Frank Industries, 2011-2013; 2016) * B.Boy (Tim Burton, 2011) * Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (3rd Version) (McDonald's, 2009-2014) * Ronald McDonald (2nd Version) (McDonald's, 2000-2008) * Aflac Duck Ice Skating (2014-2016, 2nd Version) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon, 2004-2012) * Pikachu with Poke Ball (Nintendo, 2nd Version, 2006-2013) * JoJo from JoJo's Circus (2005-2007, Disney) * Garfield (1985-2000, Paws, Paws Inc) * Humpty Dumpy (Humpty Dumpy Snack Foods Co., 1986-1988) * Baby Shamu (SeaWorld, 1986-1989) * Woody Woodpecker (1982-1999, Universal) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Abrams Books, 2010-2015) * Aflac Duck On The Sled (2011-2013) * Airplane Hello Kitty (2012-2017, 2nd Version, Sanrio) * Stocking with Tim the Teddy (Illumination Entertainment, 2017) * Yuletide Bob (Illumination Entertainment, 2017) * Tropical Blimp with Rico (Dreamworks, 2017) * King Julien's Pineapple (Dreamworks, 2017) * Holiday Gingy (Dreamworks, 2017) * Holiday Dronkie (Dreamworks, 2017) * Santa Hat Dronkie (Dreamworks, 2017) * Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbara, 2nd Version, 2010) * Mr. Monopoly (Hasbro, 2002-2008) * Jimmy Neutron (Nickelodeon, 2001-2005) * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft, 2001-2003) * Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment, 1987-1998) * Cinderella (Disney, 1987-1991) * Snuggle Bear (Sun Products, 1987-1994) * Super Mario (Nintendo, 1988-1990) * Quick Bunny (Nestlé, 1988-1999) * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop, 1988-2000) * Underdog (Jay Ward, 1989-1999) * Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros, 1989-1999) * Homer Simpson (Fox Broadcasting Company, 1990-1996) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic, 1990-1998, 2000-2004) * Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (Classic Media, 1990-2005) * Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Foods, 1990-1993) * Kool-Aid Man (2nd Version) (Kraft Foods, 2010-2015) * Babar the Elephant (Nelvana, 1991-1994) * Santa Goofy (Disney, 1992-1999) * Chester Cheetah (Frito-Lay, 1992-1994) * Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Paramount, 1992-1997) * Littlefoot from the Land Before Time (Universal, 1992-1994) * Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA of Polar Nation, 1993-1998) * Princess Winnifred from Once Upon A Mattress (NBC, 1993-2000) * Beethoven the Dog (Universal, 1993-1995, 2008) * Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaurs Story (Universal, 1993-1994) * Dudley the Dragon (PBS, 1995-1998) * Skydancer (Galoob, 1995-1999) * Peter Rabbit (Ludwick Publishing, 1996-1998) * Anastasia (20th Century Fox, 1997) * Babe the Pig (Universal, 1998-2000) * Millineum Snoopy (Peanuts Worlwide LLC, 1999-2001) * Bandleader Mickey Mouse (Disney, 2000-2008) * Prince Dauntless from Once Upon A Mattress (NBC, 2000-2006) * Jeeves the Butler (Ask.com, 2000-2004) * Princess Winnifred from Once Upon A Mattress (2nd Version, 2001-2006) * Big Bird (2nd Version, Sesame Workshop, 2001-2006) * Super Grover (Sesame Workshop, 2003-2006) * Spongebob SquarePants (Nickelodeon, 2004-2006, 2008-2012) * Chicken Little (Disney, 2004-2007) * Bender from Futurama as Robot Santa (Fox Broadcasting Company, 2008-2012) * Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros., 2005-2008) * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (Hasbro, 2005-2007) * Flying Ace Snoopy (Peanuts Worlwide, 2006-2010) * The 30th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon (Macy's, 2006) * Abby Cabby (Sesame Workshop, 2007-2013) * Shrek (DreamWorks, 2007-2010; 2013-2014; 2016-2017) * Supercute Hello Kitty (Sanrio, 2007-2011) * Eddy from Ed, Edd'n'Eddy (Cartoon Network, 2007-2009) * Rapid T. Rabbit (1982-1993) * Rapid T. Rabbit (2nd Version) (1994-2000) * Rapid T. Rabbit (3rd Version) (2001-2016) * Stars, Stripes and Balls (Macy's, 1999-2008) * Horton the Elephant (Blue Sky, 2008-2010) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (3rd Version, Disney, 2009-2012) * Ralphie from A Christmas Story With Leg Lamp (MGM, 2012-2014) * Papa Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, 2012-2017) * Little Bill (Nickelodeon, 2002-2004) * Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbara, 1983-1985) * Gumby (Classic Media, 1983-1988) * Raggedy-Ann (1984-1986, 1991) * Strike Up the Band Barney (2nd Version) (HiT Entertainment, 2003-2010) * Wall-E (Pixar, 2007-2008) * Flying Pikachu (Nintendo, 2001-2005) * Kung Fu Panda (DreamWorks, 2010-2015) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (4th Version) (Disney, 2009-2016) * Dr. Suess' Grinch (2nd Version) (Dr. Suess Enterprises, 2000-2002) * Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, 2008-2011) * Curious George (Universal, 2nd Version, 2005-2014) * Rocky & Bullwinkle (Jay Ward, 1996, 1999-2014) * Ice Skating Ronald McDonald (3rd Version) (McDonald's, 2009-2014) * Curious George (H. A. Rey and Margret Rey, 2001-2004) * Wild Thing (Harper Books, 2nd Version, 2009) * Dragon Tales' Cassie (Sesame Workshop, 2000-2005) * Barney the Dinosaur (HiT Entertainment, 1994-2002) * Bullwinkle J. Moose (Jay Ward, 1976-1986) * The Pink Panther (MGM, 1988-1997) * Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network, 1998-2003) * Rugrats (Nickelodeon, 1997-2003) * The Grinch (Dr. Suess Enterprises, 1997) * Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil, 1976-1989) * Mickey Mouse (Disney, 1976-1999) * Donald Duck (Disney, 1976-1997) * Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company, 1976-2001) * Blue from Blue's Clues (Nickelodeon, 1999-2004) * Wild Thing (Harper Books, 1998-2003, 2009, 2018)